All I Need Is You and our family
by acebear
Summary: please review and thanks for reading


All I Need Is You and our family

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was in her lab working late one some results for Gibbs when she heard the elevator doors opened. She just ignored it thinking it was the night cleaning crew since the rest of the team had left hours ago. She turned around to her evidence table just in time to see her favorite team member ( well besides Gibbs) walk in . She then went over and gave him a hug then a few kisses before asking what he was doing back since Gibbs told them to go home . He said well babe I thought you might want some dinner shaking the bag in his hand . She smiled at him and said thanks and took the bag and set it down on the table . She then went to her office to grab her caff pow that was now almost gone. Finishing it on the way back she sighs then puts it in the trash . She looks over at him and smiles walking back over to him . He smiled back pulling her close holding her for a while .

After staying that way for a few moments is when the results she had been waiting on for hours now had finally came in. once she read them she made a print out and put it on her desk to give Gibbs in the morning . She then went and turn off all of her babies before getting her bag and heading back over to him . After she got back to him he pulled her close again and kissed her deep. She kissed him back deeper they wanted nothing more then to take each other right there but they thought better of it well they part of their brains that could think about anything else . Trying to keep their marriage and son a secret from everyone (except Gibbs) was getting hard since Jj ( yes I'm using Jethro Jackson from A Family for Tabby because I love the name) ( also putting him around 2 in age) was getting older and wanted to see them and Gibbs more because of the crazy hours. Just before they left Tony pulled out his phone and showed her the pic he took when he went home to check up on Jj she smiled at the pic and then looked at him and his hand and they left and went home .

It didn't take them long before they were home and making out in just their underwear in their bed. Soon they were staring into each others eyes breathless . Once they got they got their breathing under control is when Abby took the lead and flipped them over and started kissing him again .while she was kissing him he started taking off their underwear. Once he finished getting them naked he flipped them back over so now he was back on top of her . He started kissing from her lips down her jawline to her neck and back while he pushed into her deep and fast . It didn't take long before they had a good rhythm going . After a few more thrusts and hip rolls they were coming together in a pure blissful release . Once they got their breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and they cuddle for a few before talking about things like maybe trying to give Jj a sibling since he is older. They both thought it was time to try for another baby they ended up talking a few more mins before she got on top of him and started riding him . It didn't take long before they were coming together for the 5th time that night . Once they got their breathing back she got odd him and laid down next to him . After she did he pulled her close and kissed her and said I love you so much she then said I love you too . Soon they fall asleep still in each others arms .

Abby was the first one to wake up hear Jj on the baby monitor so she got up put on her robe and went and got him . After getting him changed they went to go wake Tony up . It didn't take long for Tony to wake up since Jj was jumping on him . Once he was wake he began tickling him while Abby just watched the love of her life with their son . After a few mins Abby asked if they wanted to get some breakfast before they had to get to daycare and work . Jj looked at his mom and said yeah so Tony went and got Jj ready while Abby got dressed . She had just finished putting her last pigtail up when Tony and Jj came back in . She looked at what Jj was wearing and she couldn't help but lough because he had dressed himself today . She picked him up and sat back on the bed while Tony went to go get dressed . It didn't take long for him to get dressed . Once he was back they got the keys and got into the car Tony taking Jj from Abby so he could put him in his car seat. After everyone was in and buckled in they went to their favorite place to go get breakfast before going to work/ daycare . Once they had finished eating they made their way to Ncis .

Once they got there heading to the daycare before going to the bullpen and her lab . They spent a few mins in the daycare not really wanting to leave Jj but then Abby was just like that she missed him when he wasn't with her . They both would come down to see him every chance they could . With a sigh Tony told her that they better get going because Gibbs wouldn't like them late but then again he knew that they had a hard time leaving Jj still . Abby gave Jj on last kiss before her and Tony left . They took once last took at the daycare before getting into the elevator . After getting in the elevator Tony stopped in just so they could make out a little before having to stop tile lunch .

A/n ok stopping this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
